The Text Message
by kaurama-kasuki
Summary: Izumi's feeling lonely. She decides to text Kouji who's in training but something happens. KOUZUMI fic!
1. Alone Again

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the Digimon characters. I LOVE KOUZUMI!!!!!!!

The Text Message ------- chapter 1 Alone Again. 

Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya are now in the same school. They became very close, best friends in fact. Junpei and Tomoki are also in the same school as the four but different grade level. Junpei and Tomoki still hang out with the others but not that often.

"Hey guys!" a certain blonde said while running toward four boys.

"Yo! What's up?!" Takuya said waving at the girl she saw running towards them.

"Izumi-Chan, how are you?" Tomoki, the youngest in the group said.

"Izumi! Long time no see." Junpei said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi there Izumi." Kouichi said, while elbowing his twin.

"Hey!" Kouji, twin of Kouichi, said. Then added "Oh, Hi." When he saw Izumi in front of them now.

"You're kind of late you know?" Takuya said at the girl.

"Well, yeah I know, I'm sorry!" Izumi said bowing low.

"Nah, it's okay Izumi. Can't be helped right?" Kouichi said.

"Yup! So, What did you want to talk about Tomoki?" Izumi said changing the topic.

"Oh, yeah. Well, my grandma died and I need to go to her hometown and well…" Tomoki said

" I'll be staying there for a few weeks."

"Is that's so?" Izumi said

"We're sorry." Kouichi added.

"Since we're on the topic. I've got to tell you something too…" Junpei said. But before he could finish what he was about to say, Takuya but in.

"You're grandma died too, Junpei!"

"No! I'm going to have basket ball training for 4 weeks."

"Oh." Takuya simply said.

" Well, I guess it's the four of us again." Izumi said looking at Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya.

"Actually Izumi, Kouji and I are also going on soccer training." Takuya said.

Kouji who didn't actually spoke until now, stood up and said "Training will also be for 4 weeks."

"Okay then." Izumi said disappointed.

Izumi's POV------

'4 weeks, that's pretty long. I'm gonna miss them. Especially Kouji.' I sighed at the thought of this.

Izumi's POV -------over------

Kouji's POV----

I saw her sigh so I tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Zums, Kouichi will be with you." I said calling her by the nickname I gave her.

"huh? Oh, um.. that's right! Kouichi will be with me!!" She said and blushed.

'haha . I guess she still blushes when I call her that.' I thought ' and I always thought she looked cute.'

Flashback 

"_Hey Kouj!" Izumi said while running toward Kouji._

"_Izumi! I told you not to call me that. It's embarrassing." Kouji said almost blushing._

"_I think it's cute. Or would you rather be called Ouji." Izumi said._

"_KOUJI's fine." _

"_Alright then, it's settled. I'll call you Kouj from now on."_

"_IZUUMI!!!!" _

"_What's wrong KUOJ?" Izumi said emphasizing on the Kouj. _

_Hearing Izumi call him KOUJ, he blushed a hint of red, just a little. Too bad for Kouji, Izumi saw this._

"_I said stop it!"_

" _OOOOHHH, but I think Kouj is soo cute!!!" Izumi said while pinching Kouji's cheeks. Kouji blushed. Izumi liked it when Kouji blushed, he seemed kinda cute._

_Defeated, Kouji played along with her little game. "Okay, ZUMS, I'm fine with that." _

"_Eh…" Izumi blushed upon hearing her little nickname. " Now we're even." Kouji said with a grin. 'hmm.. she's cute when she blushes' _

_End of flashback_

Kouji's POV-----over-----

"Guys I better be going now. I still have to pack." Junpei said leaving.

" Yeah, me too. See ya!" Tomoki said, waving goodbye.

"Alright then, I'll be going too." Takuya said. "Bye you guys!" He added before leaving.

" Well, since everyone's going. I'm going home too." Izumi said. Then she walked away from the twins.

When she was now a little far, but can still be seen, Kouichi whispered something to Kouji.

"Hey Kouji. Don't worry, I'll take care of her while you're gone."

"UH, what do you mean?!" Kouji said trying to hide his blush.

"Bro. Don't try to hide it. I've known you're feelings for Izumi for a long time now."

"SIGH…. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a twin who can almost read my mind."

"Haha.. well tough luck Kouji." Kouichi said "Anyway, go after her! How can you let her go home alone. You live in the same street right?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"No buts!!!! GO!!!!" Kouichi said pushing Kouji.

Kouji ran after Izumi.

Izumi's POV------

I sighed. 'alone again.' I thought. 'I've always been alone. At least before I met Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki and….. Kouji. But now, it seemed like they're leaving me.

"Hey! Zums! Wait up!" I heard Kouji call me by that nickname again. It always made me blush.

I turned around to see him running towards me and managed to hide my blush. "Hey Kouj!" I said using the nickname I gave him. "Wow, you walk fast." He said. I simply laughed then frowned unconsciously.

"Hey, don't worry. Kouichi will be with you." Kouji said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I know that." I answered him, with a fake smile. I guess he saw through my mask 'coz he replied with an answer that surprised me.

"Zums, we'll NEVER leave you alone." He said emphasizing NEVER. "It's just that we need to go on this STUUUPIID training." He added, now emphasizing the stupid. I laughed a little when I heard him emphasize 'stupid'.

" That's better" He said suddenly.

"Thanks, Kouj." I said, smiling.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you could always text me." He said when we were now near my house.

Izumi's POV -----over------

The two stopped in front of Izumi's house. "So, I guess this is goodbye." Izumi said while looking down. She hoped she had more time to spend with Kouji.

'Man, she's frowning again. I hate it when she's like this. I managed to make her smile but now, SIGH what can I do?' Kouji thought.

" Yeah, So I'll see you Izumi." Kouji said.

"Uh-huh. See ya." Izumi said trying to smile, but failed.

'A frown, yet again.' Kouji thought.

"Just text when ever you feel like it, okay?" Kouji said trying really hard to make her smile before he eaves.

"Yeah, just remember to reply okay?" she said.

"Haha, okay."

She turned around to walk inside her house while Kouji started to walk. Before he walked away Kouji……

"Hey! Zums."

" Yeah what is it?" Izumi turned around.

Kouji ran towards her. "Take care." He whispered then gave a little peck on Izumi's cheek.

He ran away as fast as he could. Leaving the surprised but happy Izumi.

This is the end of the first chapter. So how'd you like it? Please review…. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!

Oh and I would like to thank the people who read 'What the Heck?!' especially those who reviewed.

Thank You to:

direwolf1427

Insane Pyro Girl

Crazy-Silly-Me

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

SoratoFan

Sakura2387


	2. Convince Her To Text Him

Thank you soooo much for reviewing!!!!! And of course reading. I'm sorry for updating late. I just can't think of anything, up until now that is.

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DON'T**** own digimon nor any of its characters. Meaning, I don't own Kouji, Izumi, Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki…..**

**The Text Message **

**Chapter 2 Convince Her To Text Him**

KOUICHI's POV-----------

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK I knocked at Izumi's door.

"Oh… Not again." I heard Izumi complain; whom I might say just woke up. She opened the door.

"Good Morning Izumi!" I greeted.

"Why? Why do you always come early in the morning?" Izumi said while looking at her wall clock. "It's seven in the morning."

It's been a week since Kouji and the others left.

"Just…. Um…. Checking if you're all right. Hahaha…" Kouichi said in reply. 'haha! Actually, my little brother asked me to come here every morning to check up on you. Too bad I can't tell you. And besides he's been waking me from my sleep too.'

FLASHBACK

_THE NIGHT BEFORE KOUJI LEFT _

_knock knock knock "Hey! Kouichi! It's me Kouji." Kouichi opened the door._

"_Kouji? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be packing?" Kouichi asked, confused._

" _I'm through packing." Kouji simply replied. "Where's mom?" _

"_Oh, She went to buy some grocery." Kouichi answered. "Hey, don't try to change the subject. Why are you here?"_

"_Won't you invite me inside?"_

"_Fine! Come in then" Kouichi said, letting Kouji in. "This is about Izumi isn't it?"_

"_Uhh… well.. um…---"_

"_SPIT IT OUT!"_

"_OK, OK. I'm worried about Zums. Will you check up on her, once in while?"_

"_hahaha…Is that all? Sure." Kouichi said. "hmm.. What do you mean by once in a while?"_

"_Don't worry. I'll remind you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll call you or text you, I guess." _

"_Oh… ok."_

"_I'll be going now." Kouji said. "Oh, and say 'hi' to mom for me." _

"_Ok, Good Night!_

"_Night."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'and ever since that Kouji kept on calling me every morning! It's beginning to get to me. Why can't he just tell Izumi he likes her?

"Hello?!!! Kouichi? Are you ok?" I heard Izumi say.

" Huh? Well…. Is it bad to check if you're alright?"

"Well, no…. But you don't really need to come every morning!"

"haha… So….. When are you planning to call or text Kouji?" I asked. Then I saw her blush.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon Izumi. I know you have feelings for my little brother."

"sigh… Ok, since you already know. It's true, I like him." She said in defeat.

"LIKE?" I said.

"Ok! I LOVE him. Satisfied?" She said blushing.

"YES!!" I answered her. "You….Haven't answered my question."

"Would you like to come in?" She replied, obviously trying to avoid the question. I entered her house and she offered me to sit.

"Now, Let's stop avoiding the topic. Shall we?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…. I'm….um… kind of.. shy to text him." She said while blushing.

" haahhahaha…. Shy?"

"Hey! Don't laugh. I'm afraid he won't reply or something."

"Oh, Don't worry. He'll reply."

"Maybe…."

"I need to go now. I'll see you ok?"

"Ok!" Izumi said while leading me to the door.

"See you!" I said while I started to run.

"See ya!!!!" She replied while waving goodbye.

Kouichi's POV-----over---------

Izumi's POV--------

I waved goodbye to Kouichi then closed the door. I took a bath then ate my breakfast.

'Maybe Kouichi's right. I have nothing to lose if I text him, right? Besides, he did say I can text him. Should I? Ahhhhhh!!!!! This whole thing is confusing me! AARRRGGHHH……..'

Izumi's POV---------over-----------

Kouichi's POV--------

I went back to my house after checking up on Izumi. I was going to eat my breakfast if it wasn't for Kouji calling me. He always calls me after 30 minutes.

Ring Ring Ring My cell rang. It was Kouji… as expected.

"Hey Kouji."

"Hey! So… How's Zums?"

"She's fine."

"Are you sure? Was she frowning? Was she sighing a lot? What did she tell you? Did she say something about feeling alone?"

"KOUJI!!!! Chill bro!" I said. "If you're that worried. Why don't you call her up or something."

"I can't do that!"

"You're too shy!"

"I'm not shy!

"Maybe you should make a move."

"Whatever."

"HEY!!!! Kouji! Let's get to practice. I don't want to be late you know!" I heard Takuya shouting.

"Aright already! Shheeeeessh!" Kouji said in reply to Takuya. "I need to go now Kouichi. I'll call you."

"Call Izumi. Not me."

"Give it a rest, ok?"

"KOUJI!!!!! HURRY UUUUPPPP!!!!" Takuya said.

"YEAH! YEAH! Kouichi, I really need to go now. Bye."

"Bye little bro!"

"Who you calling little!!!!!" Then he hung up.

'I really hope their relationship works out.'

Kouichi's POV-------------Over.------------------

NIGHT TIME!!!!!

( I know it's pretty fast. But Izumi can't text Kouji in the morning. He has training.)

Izumi's POV-------------

'Ok, now's the time. I'll text him.

)))))))Texting((((((

hi Kouj!!

MESSAGE SENT

'I knew it. He won't reply….' I said disappointed.

Suddenly my disappointment turned into happiness when I received a message.

**( AN: So you won't get confused….. K: obviously Kouji…. I: Izumi……)**

))))))Texting((((((((

K: Hi Zums! How are you?

I: Fine… how's your training going?

K: not bad… zums, ya knw? I REALLY mis u..

I: ya.. me 2. im glad you replied.

K: ya.. so.. has my bro. been gud 2 u?

I: GOOD!! No way. He's been overprotective.

K: wat? How? you mad?

I: has been going 2 my house ever snce u left. I'm not mad. I think it's really sweet of hm 2 check up on me once in a while…

K: really?

I: yup! His really SWEET….

K: u like him?

I: of course I like him…

K: u love him?

(AN: Kouji's jealous!!!!!)

I: NO!!!!!

K: oh, ok…

I: u know I think its getting l8… u better go 2 sleep.. u still have training tom.

K: ok… GUD NYT!!!

I: GUD NYT!!!!!

K: oh, and sweet dreams Zums!

I: same goes 4 u….

))))))Texting over((((((((

'SIGH….. I'm so glad I text him…..' I thought while getting ready for bed.

Suddenly, my phone beeped. (AN:haha beeped!)

PICTURE MESSAGE RECEIVED

(AN: I can't put the pic here, so I'll just describe it. ok?)

The picture has a moon and stars. Written on it is 'goodnite!'.

Below the picture, I saw something written on it.

' _Although we are apart, _

_You'll always be in my heart'_

'OMG! Oh Kouji… that's so sweet! I love you!' I thought. ' If only I could tell you that.' I decided to text him.

)))))Texting(((((

I: thanks Kouj… u, 2 will always be in my heart .

K: glad u liked it…

))))))Texting over((((((

This is the end of another chapter! Thank You sooo much for reading! I promise this will get better!! Please review… there's another chapter coming up…Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Wrong Send?

HELLO!!!! It's me again… How've you guys been? Anyway, here's another chapter of 'The Text Message'. Thank you so much for reviewing… and for reading.

As I said in my first two chapters, I don't own Digimon… too bad for me… If I did, Kouji and Izumi would be an official couple…

CrAzYSiLLy-Me: 'Although we are apart, You'll always be in my heart' I once saw it in RAVE. It was written at the back of a picture. 

Meimi-san: Hmmm… confess over text? I don't know, it's a secret! You'll have to keep reading. Hahaha. Really? Ouji means prince? I didn't know that.

Indigowolf: You really think it's cute? Thanks!

PyRo-DiViN3: Thanks for reviewing… I appreciate it. You read my fic even though you like Takumi better! Thank you!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Thanks for reviewing!

Apprentice of the Fallen Angel: Thanks for reviewing…

SharkGirl: Thank you!!!

Riku's Only Girl: Thanks so much!

Direwolf1427: Thanks!

**The Text Message Chapter 3 Wrong Send?**

It's been 3 weeks since Kouji and the others left. Kouichi went to Izumi's house every morning. Kouji and Takuya are still in training of course. Izumi, text Kouji after her classes and Kouji's training. Tomoki is till in his grandmother's hometown. Junpei is still in basketball training.

Beep beep beep….

Izumi looked at her phone's screen.

1 MESSAGE RECEIVED

'It's from Kouji.' Izumi thought.

)))))Texting(((((

K: Hey, Zums! How u doin?

I: Hi Kouj!!! Im fine.. finished training for today?

K: Yup. What are u up 2?

Kouji texted, thinking of a conversation.

I: HEY!!! What's that supposed 2 mean. It's as if ur saying im trying 2 plot something evil.

K: no, no, no… don't get me wrong Zums. I was just wondering what u've been doin lately.

I: haha… I was just kidding…

K: ur mean..

I: well, well, look who's talking.

K: hmph!!!

I: don't get mad. I was only kidding.. pls. Don't get mad at me..

Kouji didn't reply for a few seconds.

I: Kouj… pls.. im so SORRY… pls. Don't get mad..

K: don't worry. I wont get mad at u. how can i. Ur very special u know.

'I wish I could tell her what I really feel.' He thought.

I: Im so glad ur not mad..

K: of course… im not mad..

I: so.. when will u come back?

Izumi texted changing the topic.

K: not after another week.. it won't be long now.

I: that's gud.. coz u know.. I REALLY REALLY miss u..

K: ya.. me 2. I want 2 c u bdly.

I: of course KOUICHI misses u 2.

K: I miss him 2.

I: I miss the others too..

K: ya… I hope this training finish soon.

I: ya… I'm feeling a bit lonely…

K: u are?

Kouji became worried .

I: well… truth is, yes… but, since I have Kouichi with me… and… you texting me… I feel happy…

K: well then.. if that's the case.. expect me to text u everyday…

I: but u do text me everyday…

K: haha… right…

I: know what?

K: what?

I: nothing..

K: c'mon! Tell me!

I: it's nothing.

K: ur lying.

I: no I'm not.

K: yes u are.. c'mon tell me..

I: it was nothing, really.

K: fine..

I: hey, kouj.. can u keep a secret..

K: of course.. what is it?

I: I had a dream..

K: huh? and what's ur dream all about?

I: Promise not 2 laugh…

K: alright, alright.. I promise..

I: well.. It's about.. me and my prince charming…

K: hahahaha…. Prince charming!!!!!

I: hey! I thought u said… I mean text… ur not going 2 laugh!

K: ok, ok im sorry.. continue..

I: well…

K: look… u can trust me..

I: ok.. well.. I can't remember what he looked like.. and what happened exactly, but..

K: BUT what?

I: we….

K: what?

I: we… kissed…

K: u kissed? That's a pretty weird dream..

' ow man! I wish I was that man. I wonder how it feels like to kiss Izumi?' Kouji thought

I: ya… I know.. weird huh? But I wish I could meet my prince charming….

K: tell u what. I'll be ur prince charming till u find ur true prince… is that alright with u MY PRINCESS?

I: ok… PRINCE … that's fine with me..

K: ok.. so… does MY princess want something?

I: hmm… I want 2 hear my prince charming's MANLY voice… but that's 2 much 2 ask.. so… how about we meet when u arrive?

No reply…..

' huh? Wonder what's wrong with him' Izumi thought.

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG Izumi's cell rang…..

"What? Who could be calling?" Izumi asked but answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello my princess, Zums!" came a manly voice.

"eh.. K-Kouj?"

"What's wrong Princess? I thought you wanted to hear your Prince Charming's manly voice"

" But.. I didn't think you were really going to do it." Said a surprised but glad Izumi.

"Oh. You don't like it then." Kouji said.

"No, no, no! I'd love to hear MY prince charming's voice." Izumi said emphasizing on 'MY'.

" Correction… you're prince charming's MANLY voice." Kouji said emphasizing 'MANLY'.

"haha. That's right."

"hey, Zums…"

"Huh? What is it Kouj?"

"I'm really happy that I heard you're voice right now."

"Ya… me too…"

"So Princess. Where'd you want to meet?"

" Well, Prince, It'll depend on what time you're going to arrive."

" I'm not really sure. I think it would be already late."

"Oh, then we can't meet." Izumi said sadly.

" I'll go to you're house when I arrive. Is that ok?" Kouji said, who noticed her sudden disappointment.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully.

"Then it's settled my princess."

"Yup my Prince. And my Prince…"

"What is it?"

"We better just text.. I wouldn't want to be the one to make your bills go higher."

"Ok… I'll text you Zums… My Princess"

"Hahaha.. ok. My Prince Charming Kouj."

They hung up.

Beep beep beep

K: Princess Zums.. u better go rest.. ok?

'I'll tell her now…'

I: Alright… U rest 2 ok… Gud nyt my Prince Charming…

K: I Love You…

No Reply….

'She's not replying. I can't do it. I have to think of some excuse!' Kouji thought.

'Oh my … Is this true?' Izumi thought.

I: wat?

K: sori Zums… wrong send. It was 4 mom.

'STUPID KOUJI!!!!' Kouji thought.

I: oh ok…

K: Gud Nyt Zums…. Tke Cre….

'ARGH… I'm such a COWARD!!!!'

I: Gud nyt… u take care 2…

Izumi was disappointed, but let it pass anyway….

Ok… That was another chapter…. I hope you liked it. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue reading. Pls. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Excited

Hi guys! I know, I know, I haven't updated. I'm really sorry. My Schedule was hectic. Anyway, I'll just start…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon.

The Text Message

Chapter 4 Excited

"Kouichi! Wait up!" Izumi yelled while running towards Kouichi.

Today is the day Kouj and the others are coming back.

"oh, hi Izumi!" Kouichi said while looking at an exhausted Izumi.

"Hi-Kou-I-chi- goo-d-mor-ni-ng." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, hey, calm down." The boy said

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Oh, c'mon Kouichi. Don't you know what today is?"

"Hmmmm…." Kouichi thought. "No." he simply said.

"How could you!"

"Wha—What did I do?"

"Your brother is coming home today and you don't know?"

"Owwww, RIGHT! Hehehe…."

"SIGH… Anyway let's get going. We wouldn't want to be late."

"Ok! Let's go."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) SOCCER FIELD ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"KOUJI!" Takuya yelled while passing the ball to Kouji.

Kouji ran after the ball. He missed. "Time out!" Takuya yelled.

It was the second half of their practice game. And… well…. Let's just say Kouji isn't doing well.

"Kouji, man. What the hell is wrong with you!" Takuya said, more like shouted to Kouji.

"Sorry" was the only thing he said.

"What's wrong with Minamoto, Yuki?" a boy who has brunette hair, fair complexion said to the boy he addressed as Yuki.

"Don't know?" Yuki replied to the boy, Kiyo. "He wasn't like that 'till now."

Murmurs kept on going on about Kouji and Takuya had to stop it, as the team captain. "Sigh. Guys would you stop it already!" Takuya said. Everyone was silent. (A/N: hmmm… weird how they listen to Takuya easily.) "Practice on your own, guys! I have to talk to Kouji… Alone."

"YES!" The group answered.

Takuya, together with Kouji went to the locker room to have a private talk.

"Soo… What do you want to talk about that it has to be private?" Kouji asked.

"Well Kouji. If you want everyone in the team to know about your feelings toward Izumi…"

"Whet do you mean?" Kouji said arms crossed, closed eyes, acting as if he doesn't know any thing.

"SIGH. Anyway, I know you're excited upon meeting Izumi and all.-"

"WAIT! What the hell are you talking about?" Kouji said losing his cool.

"Hey! Don't deny. I know you have feelings for Izumi."

"Of course. She is our best friend after all."

"Kouji, I know as well as I know what I mean. You have feelings for her. MORE than a FRIEND."

"What? I—" kouji was cut off by Takuya.

"You want me to spell it for you? L-O-V-E….LOVE! You LOVE her!" Takuya said LOUDLY.

"ahhh…" Kouji gasped, blushing FURIOUSLY. (A/N; I know, it's very unlikely for Kouji to blush like that. But, I thought it would be cute.)

"hahaha… You should look at your face right now!" Takuya said laughing.

"Shut up!" he replied still blushing but just a little this time. "How'd you know anyway?"

"hahahahaha…." Takuya laughed ignoring Kouji.

"HEY!"

"Alright, alright. I saw the messages on your phone"

"That doesn't prove I like her. The messages was from her not from me."

"Ever heard of erasing you SENT ITEMS?"

"ST! Argh…"

"hahahaha…Anyway, let's get back to my point."

"yeah sure. Whatever."

"Alright. Can you PLEASE stop thinking about Izumi while playing?" Takuya said. "CONCENTRATE!"

"Hey, I am so not thinking about Izumi while playing!"

"Oh, Then saying Izumi before kicking the ball is not thinking about her?"

"Fine,fine… "

"Just concentrate."

"Right."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Kouichi and Izumi's class((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Izumi's POV

'SIGH. I can't wait for Kouj and the others to come back.' I thought. 'I really miss them especially Kouj.'

"Izumi." I heard Kouichi whisper.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Pay attention. I know you're excited and all, but participate."

"What do you mean? I am listening" I said trying to deny the truth that I was not listening.

"You were saying your thoughts out loud, Izumi."

"hehehe. Ooppsss…"

"Just pay attention. Only 15 mins. And we are off."

"I just can't help it!" I said, making sure it wasn't loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If the teacher caught you daydreaming, you might get detention. Detention meaning you won't get to see my li'l bro earlier. "

"oh, you're right. I better listen then."

"Good."

'Kouichi is very responsible guy. For the last few days, he was the one who accompanied me. I better thank him for that. Anyway, I better listen.'

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell rang…

"Uh, finally." I said.

"C'mon, let's go." Kouichi said.

"Go where?"

"To our meeting place of course."

"Oh, right. Let's go."

We headed towards our 'place'. The place where Kouj, Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki said that they were leaving.

'I'm getting more and more eager to see him. As soon as he comes back, I'll tell him my feelings towards him. I'm ready."

Beep beep.. 'My phone.'

1 MESSAGE RECEIVED

'It's from Kouji.

))))Texting((((

K: Hey Princess Zums! We're packing our things now.

I: hahaha… hi to you too Prince. Really? That's great! I can't wait to see you.

K: Yeah, me too. I really missed you.

I: How can you miss me? Everyday, we were texting.

K: yeah, but it's different when I'm talking to you in person princess..

I: Well, you are right. Truth is, I missed you too prince.

K: SIGH. I know. I'm going home now anyway. We'll see each other.

I: I guess so.

K: huh? What's wrong.

I:I was just wondering what time you are gonna arrive.

K: hmm. Let's see, it's 4:00. About 7:00, I guess.

I: 7:00? Then we can't wait for you and Takuya at our place.

K: So you're waiting there.

I: Yeah. Since you won't be here by 6:00, we can't wait for you. I'm sorry. I promised my mom I'd be home before dark.

K: I understand.

I: I'm really sorry, Kouj.

K: No problem. Anyway, what time are Junpei and Tomoki coming?

I: At about 5:40.

K: Alright. I'll go to your house when arrive. I promise 

I: you, really don't need too. I mean, you'll be tired and all.

K: I'm going to be fine. Besides, I want to.

I: Well, ok.

K: Just promise me one thing.

I: What is it?

K: Wait for me there until 6:00. When I'm not there by 6:00 go home right away.

I: That all Prince kouj?

K: Yeah Princess Zums.

I: ok, I PROMISE!

K: oh, hey, Sorry Princess Zums. I need to go. I'll tell you when I get to the bus.

I: Ok. Take care.

K: Yeah, you too.

))))))Texting over(((((((

Well, that's the end of the 4th chapter. I know, it's pretty lame and short. Sorry, I just can't seem to think of anything. SIGH. I promise I'll try to do better in the 5th chapter. Anyway, please review. Thanks soo much….


	5. Too Much Blushing

It's been ages since I last updated… And I'm terribly SORRY! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any of it's characters…. And that's that…

**The Text Message **

**Chapter 5 Too Much Blushing**

Izumi's POV

'It's almost 6 and he hasn't arrived yet.' I thought as I looked at my watch. 'The others already left.'

Flashback 

"_Izumi! Kouichi!" Tomoki and Junpei said as they came near us._

"_Hey, guys!" I said. _

"_Long time no see." Kouichi said._

_Junpei and Tomoki sat beside us. "Yeah, so where's Takuya and Kouji?" Junpei asked._

"_They're not here yet." Kouichi replied._

"_Kouj said something about arriving by 7." I added._

"_Oh… Well, I can't stay here that late." Tomoki said._

"_Yeah, me too." Junpei said._

_Kouichi sighed. "I know. You guys are probably tired. You guys should be getting home. I'm sure Kouji and Takuya won't mind."_

"_I guess." Junpei said as he stood up. "Let's go Tomoki."_

"_Ok. See you Izumi, Kouichi!" _

"_Bye guys!"_

_Ring ring_

_Kouichi took his phone. "Hello? Yeah…. Waiting for Kouji…. Oh, ok…. I understand…… Yeah, I'll be going….. Ok, bye…."_

_Kouichi looked at me. "Sorry Izumi. Mom said she needed me at home."_

"_Nah, It's alright."_

"_Maybe you should go home too, Izumi." He suggested._

_No, I'll wait a little longer."_

"_Well, if you say so." He said. "I'm really sorry."_

"_It's ok." _

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

Beep Beep

ONE MESSAGE RECIEVED

K: Zums, where are you now?

I: Still at the meeting place. And you?

K: Bus. It's really cold. Actually, it's freezing. Dn Takuya! Set the aircon to high cool.

I: Really? It must be really cold! Want me to hug you?

K: Haha… Sure.

Izumi didn't reply. She was getting more and more nervous. She was going to confess her love for him when he arrived. 'What will I do when he rejects me… What if—'

Beep beep her thoughts were interrupted.

ONE MESSAGE RECEIVED

K: Hey, you ok? Why didn't you reply?

'Oh, Kouji… I—' She felt her eyes getting watery.

I: I love you

MESSAGE SENT

After realizing what she has just done… "Oh my goodness! What have I done.."

Beep beep

ONE MESSAGE RECEIVED

Izumi stared at her phone in horror. 'I know! I could say it was some kind of mistake! Yeah, that's right.' She read the message.

K: I love you too

Her heart beat faster. "Is this for real? Is this some kind of joke?" she said aloud. She felt her eyes become watery again. "Why is he doing this? Is he making fun of me. Is this a joke?"

"No. It's not." A voice behind her said.

She recognized that voice. It came from the one person that she loved dearly. The voice of…

"K-Kouji?" She turned around.

"Hi, Zums. I'm back." Kouji said.

"Kouj." She managed to say, tears attempting to flow.

Kouji took a breath. "It's not a joke. I really… I really…. Love you."

"Oh, Kouji." Izumi said.

She was now crying, her hands covering her face. It wasn't tears of sadness. In fact, she was glad. She just felt like crying.

Kouji walked closer to her, held on to her two hands. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I believe, you owe me a hug." Kouji said.

Izumi then laughed and hugged him. "I love you Kouj. I love you so much."

Kouji broke the hug. "C'mon I'll walk you home."

They walked to Izumi's house, hand in hand. They were silent but both were happy. Finally, they arrived at their destination.

"Good night." Izumi said.

"Yeah. Good night." Kouji said.

Izumi turned to open their door when… "Hey, Princess!"

She turned to Kouji. "Remember that dream you had?"

Izumi blushed. "Y-yeah. What about it?"

Kouji leaned closer to her. Izumi blushed even more. They stared into each other's eyes. Izumi closed her eyes and felt Kouji's lips touch hers.

Kouji broke the kiss and said, "Now your dream, isn't a dream anymore."

"Sweet dreams my Princess." He added.

Izumi blushed and smiled. "You too prince, I love you."

Kouji started walking then stopped. He turned to Izumi. "And Zums, I think you really look cute when you blush!"

Izumi cheeks became as red as a tomato. "STOP TEASING ME!"

"But you do!" he said as he laughed.

"Argh… stop it!" She said then opened the door of their house.

"I love you too Zums… I love you, too." He said.

END

And that's the end! So, how was it… I hope it's not that bad… Please review…

I would like to thank all those people who reviewed and read my story!

Thanks so much to this people:

angelady

angel of light and darkness

Icygal237

lilkagome555

m.c. Honey

koujixhottie12

deb's

keep-onxrocking

Izumi Rules

anonymouse

yumikogirl

RedWhisper

chris

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me

GMGirl

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

kouzumi 4eva

FieryPhoenix00042

indigowolf

Ayumi011

painerikkuyuna

yoyyooyoyoyoyoyo

PyRo-DiViN3

animeaddict99

direwolf1427

Kouji's Only Girl

meimi-san

FallenOfTheAngels

SharkGirl

HONTONI ARIGATOU! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SOO MUCH!

They made me continue my story…..

Anyway… I'll be logging off now!


End file.
